


Falling

by salinarain



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-07 18:40:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salinarain/pseuds/salinarain
Summary: #Thesewt的麻瓜au#大概是特警哥哥&大学讲师弟弟#主要还是作者把十年前看的hp全套细节设定忘得差不多了，只能写au。#OOC预警！部分描写拿捏不准的我





	1. theseus第一亲吻newt

入秋了的伦敦又湿又冷，雨点打落在路砖和窗户上发出的白噪音让人昏昏欲睡，尤其是在Newt家客厅里的火炉烧得正旺时。

此刻我们大学动物学讲师正在准备第二天的讲义，他窝在沙发上翻看课本和自己的专业书，时不时地拿出钢笔把重点给圈出来后在笔记本上奋笔疾书。沙发旁的狗窝里躺着一只叫“Apollo”的拉布拉多，那是Newt十八岁时比自己大八岁的哥哥Theseus送给他的生日礼物。

那一年仍旧是他记忆中最美好的生日。

在火炉不远处有个猫爬架，一只橘猫一只英短眯着眼，睡得正酣。说起来也神奇，这两只猫都是自己蹲在Newt家门口的，而且都受了伤，仿佛知道这家的主人热爱小动物又拥有兽医执照般。总之，Newt搬到南肯辛顿的这几年里家里的成员从一人一狗变成了一人一狗两猫。

突然，门铃声打断了这份宁静，Newt抬头看了眼窗外，已经很晚了，谁会在雨夜来拜访？Apollo也抬起头，跟着主人的脚步一路小跑到玄关。

打开门，Newt发现站在门口正是自己的哥哥。Theseus黑色西装套装外面的那件藏青色羊毛大衣已经湿透，每次出门都梳得整齐的头发被雨水淋湿后变回了原来的小卷，耷拉在额前。他整个人看起来糟糕极了，脸色苍白，右手捂着自己的肩膀，明明比弟弟高出一点，却因为疼痛不得不把自己蜷缩起来。

当门打开的一霎那，他看到Newt干净、整洁、温润的样子眼睛亮了一下，嘴巴动了动，却是一句话都没说出口。

Newt叹了口气，赶紧把Theseus的肩膀架在自己身上，把他往房间里带。垂在一边哥哥的手指间不时还有殷红的鲜血滴落。他对于Theseus的出现感到惊讶却又习以为常。当哥哥第一次这样按门铃时着实把他吓了一跳。虽然Theseus总是说因为执行任务会受伤，不想回家让母亲担心，去医院挂急诊他这种暂时死不了的伤还要排队等待，所以便偶尔来打扰Newt。但他不知道的是，兄弟两人可以见上面的时间少得可怜，他时常会思念弟弟，便以此作为借口来看看Newt过得好不好。

可这就造成每次要担心的人从母亲变成了弟弟，Newt想训斥Theseus，却又觉得这是哥哥自己选择的职业，警察况且危险，更何况是特警。自己没有任何立场去说他。

关心都在，可惜谁也不开口。

Newt顾不得自己精心挑选的地毯被Theseus折磨成什么样子，把他放在靠近窗边的单人沙发椅上后去厨房取医用药品。

几分钟后，Newt把哥哥湿透的衣服全脱了，小心翼翼地把他身上的血污用酒精棉签擦拭干净后，用碘伏在Theseus中弹的地方做了消毒，幸好只是打在了锁骨下面，如果打中锁骨造成粉碎性骨折就真的需要去医院做手术了。Theseus咬着牙强迫自己不要叫出来，呻吟也不行！这样太丢脸了。他看着Newt用镊子夹住子弹后慢慢拔了出来，疼痛使他不禁把全身肌肉都紧绷住。

“你放松点。”Newt有些无奈，哥哥结实的胸肌一用力直接把镊子夹紧，这样的恶循环只会让眼前高大的男人更疼。

Theseus深呼吸了几下，试着放松身体，Newt见状继续有条不紊的取子弹。当弹头离开身体后，伤口开始渗血，他把事先准备好的止血纱布按压在上面。过了约五分钟左右血被止住了。

“那我开始缝合了。”

“嗯。”

一针一针穿行在Theseus的身体上，他还是忍不住哼出了声，Newt抬头看了眼哥哥，似乎想说什么，但最后还是放弃了。

在读高中前，他就像是Theseus的影子，他最崇拜的人就是自己的哥哥，可是青春期的到来让他开始叛逆，他开始不爱听哥哥的话、父母的话。最糟糕的是，Newt开始害怕起Theseus，他甚至觉得自己病了，别人都有心爱的姑娘，而自己第一次Wet Dream的对象居然是哥哥！这让他异常恐慌，他开始疏远哥哥。即使拥有警察世家的背景以及优秀的体能机智的头脑，他却并没有像Theseus那样选择做警察，而是考取了普通大学学起了动物学，和小动物们开始打交道。单纯如他同时发现自己害怕和不喜欢的人交际，于是继续留在学校里当老师。

Newt内心深处埋着不愿让眼前人知道的秘密，他也害怕Theseus会用异样的眼光看他。

这是他所不能承受的。

看着低头认真为自己处理伤口的弟弟，Theseus突然有股冲动，想亲亲他。还没等自己反应过来，他已经歪头凑了上去。

Newt被突然其来放大的英俊脸庞给震住了，Theseus在要碰到他鼻尖时顿了下，似乎在犹豫，吓得Newt整个人都在往后退，他真的不知道哥哥想干什么，自己的心脏跳得飞快，除了心跳声，仿佛只剩下哥哥的呼吸声。

看到他扭过头在拒绝自己，Theseus突然有点生气，他就那么怕我吗？

Theseus扳过Newt的脸颊，在他不可思议的眼神中轻轻吻上了他。

他的唇柔软如云朵、甜蜜如蜂糖、绯红如晚霞，世上最美的语言都无法形容此刻Theseus的心情。他愿把最美好的事物给他，做他最安全的港湾，Newt就是他心中的天使。

Newt整个人是懵的，他从未想到会有这么一个雨夜，哥哥吻了自己，而且只是轻柔的一个吻。

“噢！我的天呐！”Theseus突然惨叫一声，因为弟弟的手不小心碰到他腹部的瘀伤，疼得他不得不松开了Newt。

“我…我去给你弄冰块！”他离开的时候甚至慌张地把前面自己坐的椅子给打翻了，吓醒了熟睡着的猫咪们。

看到弟弟涨红的耳后根，Theseus不禁笑了。原来一切并没有那么糟。

Newt打开冰箱恨不得把头伸进去冷静一下，刚刚发生的一切都太突然了，突然到他整个人都在不停地颤抖。冰块被包在毛巾里后首先需要降降温的是自己的额头，他真的不想让Theseus看到红到不行的脸颊。

兄弟之前无形中形成的隔阂，就这样被哥哥打破了。

-tbc-

 

来源于和 @gideonopa 的脑洞！

不确定更新时间了，想到就写。大概都是甜的吧！

希望各位能喜欢！


	2. 平安夜兄弟俩互相吐露心声

“是的，母亲…不，圣诞节我不…什么？”Newt难得在电话那头听到自己的妈妈情绪激动地斥责他，“听我解释妈妈，学校里的工作实在是…”

“你一个大学老师还能忙过Theseus？”Scarmander太太简直快被这个小儿子气死了，“我不相信学校没给你假期！就那么说好了，晚饭之前赶回家！不然我让你爸去找你们校长！！！！”

“亲爱的，你知道这最后一句不合规矩。”身为警察局长的一家之主在妻子用力挂断电话后提醒她。

“也不知道他们两个到底像谁！”Scarmander太太把围裙脱下，换好外套，拉起丈夫，“走！买圣诞树去！”

另一头的Newt摇了摇头，看来这回无论如何是躲不了了。

自从上次被Theseus亲了之后，自己开始像鸵鸟一样逃避现实。他担心这个吻只是哥哥的一时冲动，毕竟之后Theseus什么都没对他说，在沙发上窝了一晚，换了一身弟弟的衣服后继续工作去了。Newt不知该如何继续面对哥哥，所以只能选择逃避，可这次圣诞节无论如何是逃不了了。

#

平安夜。

Theseus比Newt更早一点到达家里，被母亲吩咐去布置屋子和院子。他拖着一大束槲寄生顺着梯子爬上了屋顶，把那些象征爱、和平与宽恕的植物沿着屋脊铺好，这样不论谁在屋子里接吻都可以得到祝福，Scarmander一家就会如同父母所希望的那样幸福快乐。

而Newt则在晚餐快开始的时候才按响了门铃，这让母亲颇有微词，但在Theseus的劝说下才停止了这一场差点引起家庭争吵的导火索。

整个就餐的氛围也异常尴尬，Newt只顾自己进食，他秉持着少说少错的原则，只有在有人向他提问时才回答几句。他就像是这家的寄宿孩子一样，他古怪的举动无法获得家人的认可，起码父母并不喜欢他，没有像喜欢Theseus那样喜欢他。特别是在圣诞节这样的日子里，这尤其让他难受。

“Newt！你哥哥问你话呢。”Scarmander先生放下叉子，用餐巾抹了一下嘴角后严肃地望向小儿子，“能把你的思绪收一收吗？”

“啊？哦！你刚刚说什么？”Newt慌张地转头问哥哥。

“没什么，我想问你Apollo最近如何？它年纪也挺大了。”

“哦…它最近有点咳…”

“Newt，你什么时候能好好的和家人相处啊。”父亲打断了他的回答，略显担忧地说道。

这句话简直像颗炸弹般在Newt脑中爆炸，但他还是和往常一样选择逃避，他站起身，紧紧握着拳头，却是一言不发地往楼上自己的卧室走去。

“Newt！”大家齐声喊他的名字，但还是没能阻止他离开餐桌的步伐。

“我去看下他。”Theseus放下酒杯跟着弟弟一起上了楼梯。

 

“Newt，是我，开门。”Theseus用手掌轻轻拍了几下门板，里面并无应答，“Newt，你应该知道的，父亲不是你想的那样…他只……”

还没等他说完，门从里面忽然被打开，他以为弟弟是想听他解释了，便侧身试图进入房间，没想到Newt却重重地合上门，刚好把他卡在中间。

“Shit！！！！”门板正好打在他上次还未痊愈的伤口上，疼得他忍不住骂出了声。

“你没事吧？”Newt意识到自己关门的动作太重，伤到哥哥了，立马松了手。

“I’m fine…”Theseus捂着胸口走到床边，就着靠背坐了下来，挥挥手示意自己还行。伤疤长得差不多了，应该不会裂开，他这样安慰自己。

“Sorry…”Newt无意伤害Theseus，紧张地坐到了他的对面，解开了衬衫上面四粒扣子，把衣服撩到一边查看伤口，那里有点发红，但没出血，“Sorry…”

“不要光说对不起了，我们能好好谈谈吗？”Theseus拉住Newt的手放在床上。

“我身为Scarmander家的儿子，为你们添麻烦了。”Newt摇了摇头，“不优秀，甚至是平平无奇，又不会交际，看起来是一无是处。”

“怎么会？Newt在我心中是最棒的！”Theseus马上接话，他从未了解过自己这个亲弟弟的内心，也并不知道原来他内心一直都是这样想的。

“可是前面父亲的样子你也看到了。就是这样…”Newt说话看起来有些激动，也许二十几年来一直压抑在内心的那些事，终于把他的压得喘不过气来了，那里需要一个宣泄的出口，“他们永远是Theseus是Scarmander家的骄傲！妈妈看你的眼神也带着欣喜不是吗？Theseus永远是第一！Theseus！Theseus！从来都只有Theseus！”

“Newt…”此时需要的不是安慰的话语了，而是聆听。

这样的Newt让Theseus无比心疼。

“就连你！你都戏弄我！”吼出这句话时Newt看起来是绝望的，甚至带着一丝哭腔。

“我并没有戏弄你啊！从来都没有！”Theseus想都没想就否定了弟弟的想法。

“那上次那个吻是怎么回事？”他站了起来，想说一句我经不起你那样的戏弄，因为我是真的爱你。但到嘴的话又被咽了回去。

Newt双手遮住自己的脸庞，他哭了。他承受不住了，不能让对方知道自己的爱意是多么痛苦的一件事啊！

几分钟的静谧，Newt平复完自己的心情后又坐了回去，像往常那样低着头，对Theseus说：“学校有个交换深造的机会，要去美国，我已经和主任提了申请。既然我可有可无，那今后的路，我就自己一个人走吧。”而且我将永远不回来了。

“Newt…”

“嘘……”Newt发出的声音还带着颤抖。

不想听对方拒绝的话，只想把想做的事做了。如果这将是离别前你记得我最后的样子，希望那是美好的。

Newt伸左手捂住了Theseus的双眸，这样就看不到他的表情了。他慢慢凑近哥哥，嘴唇先触碰了下Theseus高挺的鼻尖，然后下移到他略显干燥的双唇前，这张嘴在笑起来是那么好看，可惜以后都看不到了。Newt鼓起勇气用力吻了上去，Theseus则惊讶地往后退了一下。

在心里、在梦里练习了一百次一千次的吻并没有让这一切看起来水到渠成，而还是青涩的像是初恋一般。对，Theseus就是Newt的初恋。

Theseus抓住了他的手腕，制止了他的吻。首先映入眼帘的是弟弟脸颊上的泪痕。“Newt，你都不给我解释的机会。”这个傻弟弟，怎么不问问我的想法呢？“我并没有戏弄你！那个吻，不代表什么，只代表我爱你。”

“Wha……”Theseus不给Newt反应的机会就把那句疑问吞进了自己的嘴里。

他紧紧把弟弟抱紧在怀中，疯狂吸允着弟弟美好的双唇，想要两人融为一体。

如果需要答案的话，现在的行动就代表了一切。

#

圣诞节。

Scarmander家的壁钟显示已经是早上九点了，而兄弟俩还没有要起来的动静，Scarmander夫人不得不去儿子们的房间一一喊醒他们。

但是一进Newt房间看到的是兄弟两个盖着一条被子睡得正香。

看来昨晚的争执身为哥哥的Theseus已经搞定了，不忍心打断他们的美梦，Scarmander夫人决定给他们做Brunch算了。

可妈妈看不到的是被子下未着寸缕拥抱在一起的两个人。

-tbc-


	3. 机车哥哥接弟弟去圣诞集市

“叮铃铃…”手机铃声突然响了起来，打扰了此刻正在睡觉的Scamander兄弟。

一条健壮的胳膊从被子里掏出来，在床头柜乱摸一通，才够到手机，“喂…”接电话的人说话还有些含糊不清。

“请问是Scamander先生吗？”手机那边传来的是让Theseus感到陌生的声音。

“我是…”他松开抱着Newt的手臂坐了起来。

“邓布利多教授让我通知您，您已通过初选，需要来学校领取表格。”打电话的老师也很诧异Scamander老师的声音怎么变那么低沉了？

“哦，稍等。”Theseus这才反应过来这是弟弟的手机，于是摇了摇还在睡的Newt，“学校打来的。”

头发打卷蓬乱的Newt看起来特别像某种小动物，他孩子气地伸手打了身后的哥哥一下，房间突然爆出“啪！”的响声，把他吓了一跳，这时他才清醒过来自己打到了Theseus赤裸的上身，这声音怎么听怎么像昨晚被哥哥打屁股时所发出来的。Newt不好意思地接过电话，把自己埋在被子里听，“嗯嗯。”应答了几声后就挂断了。

把身子半支起的Theseus看着只露出头顶一抖一抖的头发，忍不住把它揉得更乱了。

“我要去趟学校。”Newt掀开被子赤脚踩在了地板上，暖气开得很足，他一点不觉得冷。

他弯身把被Theseus扔的到处都是的衣服裤子捡起来。然后站在衣柜前打开抽屉找了条内裤和背心，穿了起来。

看着Newt把白色的平角裤从脚踝处套进去，然后拉过修长的双腿并穿好，那些被哥哥标记过的地方让Theseus甚是满意。

“你就那么走了？”还在床上的那人挑了挑眉，“难道没有离别拥抱或者离别吻之类的吗？”

“我赶时间。”Newt低着头在扣衬衫的纽扣，他不想回头看Theseus，因为他知道哥哥在用怎样的眼神看他。

Theseus没有抱怨也没有生气，而是下床径直朝他走去，等Newt发现转身时，对方已经抱住他并在他额头亲了一下：“谢谢你，Newt。”

Newt突然感觉到有硬硬的东西顶着他的下身，吓得他都结巴了：“谢……谢……什…么，什么？”

哥哥没有回答他的问题，而是笑着看他，看他脸红的样子。

“那我走了！”Theseus的眼神太过炙热，湛蓝色的双眼似乎有魔法般，再纠缠下去怕是去不了学校，还是逃为上策！

“结束了打我电话，我来接你。”他听到的最后一句话是Theseus的叮嘱。

#

教学楼里的走廊长得离谱，Newt双手支在膝盖上，坐在办公室外的长凳上等待有人叫自己的名字。

“Newt Scamander！”助教老师走出办公室对着外面喊道。

“是！来了！”他站起身跟着助教走进了邓布利多教授的诺大的办公室。

只见穿着银灰色西装的邓布利多坐在办公桌后面，右手拿着一张纸，那是Newt一开始的申请报告。转椅后就是一整面落地玻璃，能把学校一览无遗，站在玻璃前看风景的人Newt认识，他是邓布利多的同学，也是挚友，在学术研究上享有声望的格林德沃教授。

“坐，Newt。”邓布利多示意他坐下谈，“作为我的学生，你愿意申请参加这次交流活动我很开心。”

“去美国大学联合的学术活动是难得的机会。”Newt笑着说。

“这是美国那边发给我的论文要求和其他需要准备的资料。”邓布利多把几张用回形针别好的文件交到了Newt的手中，“完成后按照上面的邮箱发过去。如果他们对你感兴趣会回复你，到时就可以安排面试了。”

“谢谢您，邓布利多教授。”他把文件小心翼翼地收进背包里。

“那今天就到这里吧。圣诞快乐，Newt！”邓布利多两手交叉放在办公桌上和自己的学生告别。

“圣诞快乐！”Newt在犹豫要不要和格林德沃打招呼，但是那人转头看他的眼神凌厉，仿佛自己在这个办公室是个不受欢迎的人，便不准备自讨没趣了，快步走到门口，离开了房间。

他刚关上门，手机就响了，触屏上大大的“Theseus”让Newt看了不自觉的笑了笑。

“Hello？”

“Hey，Artemis，你这边结束了吗？”很自然的把弟弟中间名作为最亲昵的称呼，Theseus甚至有些小得意，虽然不知道Newt出生后为何是用月亮女神的名字作为中间名，也许当初妈妈想要个女孩吧。

“我…这边好了，你还是叫我Newt吧，Bro。”Newt的眉毛抖了抖，Theseus那么叫他像是在呼唤挚爱的女性一样。

“好的，Newt。”他知道是弟弟有些不好意思了，“我就在学校门口。”

“开车来的？”Newt走出教学楼正向一大片草坪走去。

“对，我的车是黑色的，不过你应该会先看到我人。”Theseus拍了拍自己的爱车，“那我们等会儿见。”说完兄弟俩一齐挂断了电话。

当Newt走到校门口后在路口张望，然而并没有什么黑色的汽车，只有一个男人跨坐在摩托上，因为那人腿挺长自己多看了几眼，他戴着头盔也不知道长什么样，Newt是直接越过去的。他以为Theseus还在路上，站在那里干等了两分钟也没见哥哥的身影，就在他举起手机准备联系对方时，仿佛有心电感应般，Theseus的电话打过来了。

“我亲爱的弟弟，我不在你就盯着其他男人看了？”哥哥没头没脑的来了那么一句让Newt又转头去看了眼那个男人。

不看不要紧，只见那人把头盔脱了下来，甩了甩被压变形的头发，仰头把碎发撸了几下，流畅的下颚线条让这个男人美得就像是欧洲文艺复兴时期米开朗基罗手下塑成的大卫一般，浑身散发着迷人的荷尔蒙。这就是他的哥哥啊。

他向Newt走去，笑着揉了揉弟弟的头发：“真是连我都认不出了。”

“这就是你的车？”Newt指了指黑色的摩托车，一脸不可思议，“你要怎么载我？”

Theseus直接扔了个头盔给他，示意他戴上：“坐我后面啊。”

“我还是坐巴士吧。”Newt扭头要走。

“哎！”Theseus拉住他，拿过头盔，仔仔细细把他篷乱的头发压好后，帮他把头盔戴上，“等会儿我要带你去个地方。”

“去哪里？”从头盔里发出的声音有点闷闷的。

“你到了就知道了，Come on！今天是圣诞节！”Theseus一再对Newt发出邀请，他再不情愿也不好意思拒绝哥哥了。

“抱紧我。速度很快的！”Theseus转头对他叮嘱道。刚说完自己就一脚踩下油门，摩托车一下窜了出去。

“啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”一点心里准备都没有的Newt被吓得叫了出来，本能地扑在哥哥的后背上，双手紧紧地握住他的腰。

头盔阻隔掉了引擎发出的轰鸣声，但他仍能感觉到Theseus强劲有力的心跳声，让人充满安全感。他的体温也传递到了Newt的身上，速度带来的凛冽寒风都在这一切下消失殆尽。

Newt收紧了自己的手臂，想和Theseus抱得更紧，更近……独占他一人的美好。

 

-tbc-


	4. 兄弟俩一起逛圣诞集市

Theseus一路狂飙，终于带着Newt在刚天黑的时候带到了海德公园，这里正在举行的就是年年都有的Winter Wonderland。Theseus让弟弟站在门口先等他，自己去找地方停摩托车了。

周围时不时有情侣和带着孩子的父母从他身边穿梭而过，挂在架子上的众多装饰灯在Newt面前同时亮起，“哇～～”的赞叹声此起彼伏，氛围太过浪漫，显得那么不真实。

“走吧！”不知何时Theseus已经站在他身后，搭过他看起来略显瘦弱的肩膀，搂着他往前走，和街上那些好哥们一样。

Winter Wonderland的规模一年比一年大，可玩乐的游艺项目也一年比一年多，游客更是成倍增长，导致现在他俩不得不站得更近。

“你今天没带围巾？”Theseus突然注意到Newt空荡荡的领口。

“嗯。”Newt口中呼出的热气遇到寒冷变成了白色烟雾，“走的时候忘了。”当然这主要还是怪哥哥，谁让他，调戏自己。

“啊！”Theseus利用身高优势往四周的木质小屋摊位上看，发现了卖手套和围巾的店铺，“那里！”说完拉着Newt发凉的手走了过去，他热热的手掌带给Newt暖意，让他心也跟着暖了起来。

“你带我来集市那父亲母亲怎么办？”看着哥哥在摊位上挑来挑去，Newt突然开口问。以前圣诞节当天的晚饭都是在家里吃的，今天怎么突然只和自己过。

“你不知道吗？”Theseus举起一条红黄条纹的围巾给他看，询问他的意见，见弟弟点头，他从大衣口袋里掏出皮夹付了钱，“爸妈去西班牙度假了。要过完新年才回来。”说完，围巾落在了Newt的脖子上，Theseus小心翼翼地绕了一圈后也把围巾戴在了自己的脖子上。Newt这时才注意到他买的是一条很长的双人围巾。

“买了那么长一条？”他拉起围巾疑惑地问道。

“因为可以把你一起圈起来啊。”Theseus笑着说，微微眯起的双眼在灯光的照射下看起来亮晶晶的。

“我又不是什么小狗。”Newt嘟囔着。

正抱怨着哥哥幼稚的行为时，不远处那座硕大的旋转木马一下吸引住了他，随着人流走到那里，好多情侣买了票在排队等待。

“想玩？”Theseus转头问Newt，但看他表情就知道答案了，再明显不过。

但是Newt却摇了摇头，微微叹了口气，自嘲式的笑了笑，他都多大了还玩这个？而且人家都是情侣一起坐或者一个大人带一个小孩这样，哪有两个大男人一起玩的，太…奇怪了……但是又很羡慕那些能大大方方坐在上面的人。

说起旋转木马，在Scamander兄弟小时候还发生过和这有关的事情。那时社区附近开了个移动游乐园，才八岁的他硬拉着Theseus去玩，已经读高中的哥哥哪里肯玩，给他买了票让他一个人上去。在机器开始缓缓启动的时候，也在上面的Newt的几个同学突然冲向他，把他推下了高高的木马，原因只是Newt深受班里女生的喜爱，妒忌罢了。幸好机器边上就是草地，他没怎么受伤，却把站在边上的哥哥气坏了，把那几个小子抓过来训了一顿，那时Theseus身高就有175cm了，坏小子们哪里是一个高中生的对手，各个乖乖挨训。最后是他亲自陪Newt坐在同一个木马上。

小小的Newt就从那天开始把哥哥当作自己的守护天使，没有什么是哥哥搞不定的！哥哥让他比任何时候都有安全感。

当然，相信Theseus早把当时的事给忘了吧。

Theseus带着Newt继续往前走，突然走到了一个射击游戏的摊位前，现役特警先生开始摩拳擦掌了。

“Newt，要哪个？”指着后面玲琅满目的奖品，还没开始游戏，他就开始得意了。

“最大的奖品是什么？”Newt问老板。

“这个。”老板用木棍指了指挂在后面等身高的熊玩偶。

“那就这个？”Theseus和弟弟做最后的确认。

Newt点了点头。

“Gentlemen，我必须提醒你们，这个需要十发全射中才能得到的。”老板把气枪和子弹一齐交到其中那个身高高点的男人手上。

Theseus对老板做了个“OK”的手势后把气枪抬起，通过瞄准镜看向靶子。

都说工作的男人最帅，Newt觉得自己也许现在看到的就是哥哥工作时的样子吧。他的气场突然变了，多了份冷静和凌厉。随着一声声子弹射出的声音，靶子应声而倒，十发全中！

旁边同时在玩的人都忍不住为这位青年鼓掌，老板则不情不愿地把熊玩偶取下交给了Theseus身边的Newt，弟弟骄傲的小表情全写在了脸上。

正当兄弟俩准备离开的时候，不远处也正在射击的一个爸爸引起了Newt的注意，因为站在一边的小女孩焦急地在为爸爸加油，可惜直到射完最后一发也没能打中靶心，爸爸很抱歉的摸了摸女儿的头发，并向她道歉。

Newt快步走到小女孩面前，蹲下，尽可能温柔地和她对话：“是不是想要这个？”

“嗯！”女孩擦了擦眼泪，伸手摸了摸玩偶的鼻子。

“那送给你吧！”他把玩偶塞进了女孩的怀中，“圣诞快乐！”

“真的吗？”女孩不敢相信眼前的一切，在经过爸爸同意后收下了礼物，“谢谢哥哥！你是我的圣诞老人！”

Newt就着蹲着的姿势目送父女离开，并不时对回头看他的女孩挥手。

Theseus看着眼前的一切，如果自己是弟弟的守护天使，那么弟弟就是更多人心中的天使。他为能有这样能给他人带来温暖的弟弟感到高兴。

“我有点饿了。”Newt站起身后对Theseus说。

好像哥哥对“有点”这个词有什么误解，十分钟后Newt手里就堆满了各种食物，有德国香肠、西班牙油条、烤薯饼和一杯热气腾腾的巧克力饮料。

两人好不容易捧着一堆食物找到了空的座位，也许是真的饿了，Newt吃得有点快。看着他吃东西的样子，Theseus又忍不住揉了揉他的浅棕色的头发。等食物全部吃完后，Newt喝着热巧克力看着人来人往，看到有的情侣就站在那里拥吻，说不出的羡慕。他渴望向全世界宣告哥哥是我的爱人！可他不敢，他甚至不敢在公共场合和Theseus拥抱，更别说接吻了。

Theseus看出了Newt的不开心，问他他也不回答，他总爱把心事藏着。

“没事，就是很羡慕这些情侣而已。”在哥哥一再地追问下Newt才回答了这么一句。一开始他不懂弟弟羡慕的是什么，仔细观察了一会儿，结合Newt的性格后，Theseus恍然大悟。

“我去上个洗手间，你等我一会儿，我马上回来。”Theseus站起身对他说完后小跑着走进了人群。

 

等了快十分钟，等到他杯子里的热巧克力都冷掉，Theseus都没有出现，明明往回走的路边不远处就有个洗手间，怎么会花了那么久的时间？想去找哥哥，又怕走到一半他回来了，自己不在原地就麻烦了。

当手表显示已经过去20分钟，Newt再也坐不住了，他收拾完垃圾后开始往回走，试图找到Theseus。

刚没走几步就被一个圣诞老人挡住了去路，Newt往左他就跟着往右，使得他不得不停下脚步。圣诞老人一声不吭地从背后拿出一小叠白纸板，上面似乎写了些东西。

第一张纸板上写着“请问你是Newt Scamander先生吗？”

Newt点点头。

圣诞老人把第一张纸板抽掉放到最后，露出了第二张：“你认识Theseus Scamander吗？”

Newt再次点头。

第三张：“他有些话想让我转告你。”

Newt示意圣诞老人继续。

第四张上写的是：“你的情绪他能感受到，也知道是什么让你感到高兴或难过。”

“但他想倾听你的内心，他的心扉也随时为你敞开。”

Newt觉得越来越不可思议，而周围的路人也注意到了这个奇怪的圣诞老人，有些人停下脚步把Newt和圣诞老人围成圈，想看看到底发生了什么。

“他说他是你永远的守护天使。”

Newt的眼中渐渐开始有了泪光，他猜到了什么，他努力想看清圣诞老人白花花胡子下的眼睛，是不是那抹熟悉的蓝色。

“你可以拥抱他，亲吻他，在任何时间，任何地点。”

“因为你是他最挚爱的人。Newt，他爱你。”这是最后一张纸板。

圣诞老人摘掉了帽子后Newt看到了和自己相似的棕色短发，带点小卷。没等他把大胡子给摘了就扑进了那人的怀中。圣诞老人正是Theseus！

“以后不需要羡慕其他人了，别人能做的事我们一样也能做。”Theseus拿掉胡子后捧着Newt的因为激动而发红的脸，认真得说道。

Newt用力点了点头，把脸凑近哥哥，轻轻吻了下去，两人在唇齿间交换着彼此的呼吸和情感，绵长的一吻似乎还不能够疏解Theseus的爱意，他追着Newt的唇又轻啄了好几下才恋恋不舍地松开他。

围观的人有的为他们的勇气鼓掌，有的吹口哨起哄，这让Newt很不好意思。Theseus把圣诞老人的衣服脱掉后还给了站在不远处的工作人员，并拉着弟弟的手离开了现场，这次是十指相扣。

Scamander兄弟又一齐坐了旋转木马以及海盗船，买了些好看的杯子和餐具后才离开了圣诞集市。

Theseus决定住到Newt的家里。

“是永久居住！”他对弟弟补充道。

Newt嘴上没答应，但心里早已有了答案。


End file.
